Don't Tell Shay
by PrettyLittleLiarLover27
Summary: (Sashay Story) The more Sasha does kissing scenes with Lorenzo as Alison, the more she wishes it was Shay. Soon after Sasha comes to terms with how she feels about Shay, Ashley picks up on her behavior and learns about Sasha's feelings for Shay. What does Sasha do now that Ashley knows? Does Shay feel the same, or are her feeling just one sided?
1. Movie Night

Don't Tell Shay

Chapter 1: Movie Night

Sasha's POV

 _Beep, beep, beep._

 _Ugh._ I groaned as I rolled over and hit the sleep button on my alarm clock. It was Friday and I was dreading going to work today. Normally going to work wouldn't bother me because I love what I do, but today was different because yesterday Ashley found out about my feelings for Shay. I knew Ashley wouldn't tell Shay about it, but I was dreading the teasing, because just like Hanna, Ashley loved to tease. I guess I'd just have to put on my game face. I mean how hard could it be? I act for a living after all.

I showered got dressed and grabbed some breakfast and then I was on my way to work. I walked from the parking lot to the studio then to my dressing room.

I got a knock on my door about 10 minutes after I got there, someone from the crew told me I'd be needed in hair and makeup in about 15 minutes. I decided that I should practice my lines to help pass time while I wait.

After another 15 minutes I heard another knock on my door, and Lucy stood at the door.

"Hey." She greeted as she walked over and hugged me.

"Hey" I greeted back cheerfully.

"You're needed in hair and makeup; I'll see you on set later."

"Bye Lucy." I called as she walked out of the room and toward the set she was needed at.

I headed over toward hair and makeup and almost knocked Troian over.

"I'm so sorry Troian. I didn't even see you there." I apologized quickly.

She smiled, "its okay. Neither did I honestly. Headed to hair and makeup?" She guessed.

"Yeah, headed to set with Lucy?" I asked in return. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually a little late because it took longer than I thought it would for my wardrobe."

"Then you better get over there." I smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "I'll see you later Troian."

"Bye Sasha." She called over her shoulder.

Once I got to hair and makeup I was done in about 20 minutes, after that I went over to the wardrobe department and ran into Ashley

"Hey Ash." I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Sasha. When's your call time?" She asked. I quickly checked my phone.

"My call time isn't for another 15 minutes. What about you?" I asked.

"My call time is in a little over 5 minutes." Ashley answered easily.

I heard my name being called and left Ashley, "I'll see you later Ash" And I was gone to get my wardrobe. When I finished I went to the set I was needed at. Once I was done there someone from the cast told me to wait in my dressing room till I was called back down to finish the rest of my scenes for the day.

Sometimes the scenes take longer then we'd like them to, and today was definitely one of those days. I got to my dressing room and I was there for about less than five minutes before I heard a knock and the door opened to reveal a smiling Shay Mitchell in her Emily wardrobe. _She's a beautiful girl._

My guess was she just got off set and was told the same thing I was told.

"Hey Shay" I greeted happily.

"Hey beautiful" She greeted back sitting beside me on the couch.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you." I asked.

"I finished my scene early and I was told to wait in my dressing room and I decided to stop by and see if you were here. And it must be my lucky day because are you." She smiled.

 _I love your smile._ I thought to myself.

"Thanks." She answered. I blushed once I realized that I had said that out loud. "Hey, are we still having a movie night at your house today?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, same time as always though 9:00" I reminded her.

"Okay. I can't wait! I mean, I've been to your new house two or three times, but I already love it so much, it's my home away from home. It never fails to impress me." I laughed.

"My house never fails to impress you? Have you seen your home? It's amazing; I especially love all the outdoor light your house has. It's beautiful. Your house never fails to impress me." She laughed this time.

 _What a beautiful sound_ , I thought.

"I'll admit, my house is okay but I love yours."

"Seriously Shay? Nice? That's all you're giving it? Are you forgetting I got lost when I first went to your house?"

She laughed for the second time, and I couldn't even bring myself to care that she was laughing because I got lost in her house at the age of 14.

I just loved hearing her laugh. I was like music to my ears. I could listen to it forever.

"I still can't believe you got lost! You were so cute back then that I couldn't even hold it against you." I glared at her slightly.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to follow me around everywhere the second time I came over."

"Yes I did. I totally had to."

"No you didn't." I argued. "You just wanted to follow me everywhere."

She smirked slightly, "That and I wanted to watch over you and make sure you didn't get lost again. I'm 100% sure that I wasn't the only one who couldn't get enough of your cuteness. Besides, you and I needed to develop more chemistry for our characters. Especially after I found out my character was in love with yours."

"Yeah, that sort of shocked me, but not as much as the first kiss in the library or the scene in the locker room." I trailed off as I looked at her, I could have sworn I saw Shay's eyes darken when I mentioned it.

I must have just imagined it. _Right?_

I shook my head to clear some of the thoughts but before any of us could say anything else, we were called onto set 3.

I finished a little earlier than the other girls and I was told I could go home. I walked to my dressing room, grabbed my phone and my purse and walked to my car and drove home.

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

I smiled to myself as the doorbell rang. I quickly got up and opened the door. My smile only widened when I saw Shay standing there.

"Hi." I greeted, "Come in." I said as I stepped out of the way and let Shay inside. "You're an hour early." I stated.

"Yeah, sorry I hope you don't mind." I smiled.

"No of course I don't. Having you here early is a plus." I winked.

"Good because I couldn't wait to hang out one on one with you." I chuckled slightly to myself.

 _Yeah I wouldn't mind being the one on you._

"What's so funny?" Shay asked. I blinked, she heard that, oops.

"Oh, nothing" I replied easily.

"It didn't seem like nothing. It made your whole face light up like Emily when Christmas comes around." I just tried to bush it off by shrugging.

"Sasha." She called grabbing me gently, pulling me closer to her when I walked away. "I know it's not nothing, but if you don't want to tell me, I'm not going to make you to tell me."

"Shay…" I trailed off once I figured out how close we actually were. We were almost flush against each other and I could feel the heat her body was radiating onto mine, suddenly I got to hot and started to pull away. "I should get you something to drink." I said turning away from her.

"Sasha." She called again getting my attention as I looked back at her. I made the mistake of looking at her lips and when I realized I quickly looked up into her brown obs. "I know you want to kiss me." She added smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked horrified that she knew I had feelings for her. I pulled myself away from her and over to the couch as she followed and sat beside me.

"I'm not sure if you know that I'm aware of your feelings for me or not, but I wanted you to know that I know. Before you try to deny it or explain yourself I want you to know it's not that hard to notice, but at the same time it's not painfully obvious either. Sometimes I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention and it's in your eyes."

I zoned out after that as the unshed tears welled up in my eyes and threaded to spill. I couldn't let her see me like that so I pulled my hand out of hers, ran up the stairs, into my bedroom and into the bathroom. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I quickly locked the door be hide me so she couldn't get in. Once the door was locked I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and I let them slide down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away because Shay couldn't see me.

 **Shay's POV**

I rushed up stairs after Sasha and walked into her master bedroom where I saw her run to. I quickly scanned the area and saw no signs of Sasha. I was about to leave but the sound of sobs stopped me at the door.

"Sasha." I called out to her. "Sasha, are you in there?" I tried the door but unfortunately it was locked.

 _Damn._ I cursed under my breath.

"Sasha. Let me in." I called again.

I tried again, "Sasha open up the door, please. I know you're in there, I just want to talk."

This time a heard a faint "Go away" from the other side of the door. I called out to her for several more minutes without getting a response.

Ten minutes had past and all I heard from the bathroom was faint crying. I was slowly giving up; I sat down in front of the bathroom door and leaned against it for support since my back started to hurt. I closed my eyes and tired to think of something, anything to get Sasha to talk to me, some kind of way for me to understand why she locked herself in the bathroom, crying her eyes out.

 _Was it something I said? Did I do something to make her upset? I thought for sure she liked me, was I wrong?_ Thousands of thoughts crossed my mind. Then it hit me, I pulled out my phone and texted Sasha.

Shay: I'm sorry if what I said made you upset. I really am. I just thought that if you had feelings for me I should address them and we could talk about it together. I really never meant to hurt you Sasha.

I felt my phone buzz about three minutes later.

Sasha: _I'm sorry Shay, it's just all so overwhelming right now_

Shay: What's overwhelming exactly?

Sasha: _This whole thing. This idea of having feelings for someone I work with, for someone I'm friends with, someone I've known since I was 12. It's hard for me sometimes._

Shay: So you do have feelings for me?

I waited a while for her response and I got the message right when Sasha opened the bathroom door.

Sasha: _Yes_

"Sasha." I called as she walked out of the bathroom. I immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "This might be hard to believe, but I know how you're feeling right now." I whispered into her ear.

"How?" she whispered into my neck.

I pulled away slightly, "Because, I've been hiding my feelings for you for a while now. I guess I'm better at hiding it then you are."

"You like me too?" She asked.

"Yes. Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll make you some tea, and then we can grab some popcorn and start watching movies like we always do." She smiled and followed me down the stairs and toward the kitchen area.

Ten minutes later Sasha and I were headed back upstairs, me holding the popcorn and her holding her tea. I sat the pop corn on the night stand on the right side of the bed and grabbed the remote from the ledge by the TV. I turned it on and started to look for movies. I smiled once a find one of my favourite movies.

"What are we watching?" Sasha asked from the other side of the bed.

"Definitely, Maybe" I answered back.

"I've never seen it. Who's in it?" She asked.

"Ryan Reynolds, Isla Fisher and Abigail Breslin. Adam Brooks is the director. The movie is about a 30 something year old Will Hayes. Who is in the middle of divorce when his young daughter asks him about his life before the marriage, including how he met and fell in love with her mother. Will flashes back to 1992 and counts his romances with three women, changing their names in the story so that his daughter has to guess which one became his wife and her mother." I replied.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Sounds interesting, let's watch it." Shay placed the popcorn between us and occasionally throughout the movie our hands would touch when we reached for the popcorn. I looked at her a couple times during the movie to admire her but she never noticed because of how sucked into the movie she seemed to be. I turned my attention back to the screen. Before I knew it the movie was over and the credits we rolling.

"What'd you think?" Shay asked.

"It was pretty good. I loved it actually, almost as good as 'The Vow' or 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' but not quite at the top of my list."

"That's pretty good then. Want to watch another?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, sure" I replied. Half way through the movie I tapped Shay on the shoulder and rolled on top of her and looked deeply into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She smirked up at me.

"Sasha, I know you want to kiss me."

I looked up at her with shock written all over my face for the second time today. "I'm good at keeping secrets; nobody has to know about this if we don't want them to." She added quietly.

That's all I needed to hear as I took my chance and crashed our lips together. The kiss started out slow and gentle but then I felt her tongue slid along my bottom lip, begging me for access. I quickly granted it to her. When she entered my mouth she found my tongue easily and we fought for dominance. To my displeasure she won. I let out a moan as she sucked on my tongue lightly.

We continued making out in my bed and with each minute that passed by I started to feel all my worries float away.

I slowly moved my hands from her sides and put them on her ass. I squeezed lightly at first then I squeezed harder when I heard her moan against my mouth. She quickly put her hands in my hair, but I had to break the kiss shortly after that because air was becoming an issue.

Shay seemed to have a different idea as she attached her bruised lips to my neck instead, leaving open mouthed kisses up and down my neck.

She moved her hands down to my waist as her right hand slowly inched up my shirt. I shivered slightly when her hand touched my bare stomach. She started to suck harder on my neck as she moved her hand up my body at a painfully slow pace.

"Don't leave a mark." I hissed out as I squeezed her ass again harder so she'd understand that I was being serious with my request.

"Okay." She mumbled against my skin. I took that opportunity to move my left hand from her ass and go under her shirt. She moaned quietly into my neck, sending vibrations into my body as I drew small patterns on her abs. I gasped when her hand found its way to my right breast.

I shivered under her touch, "damn, Shay. Your hand is cold."

"Sorry." She mumbled as she connected our lips in a hungry kiss. She slowly ran her finger over my nipple and we both moaned together when it hardened under her touch.

This time when we broke the kiss I attacked her neck and started to suck on her pulse point.

"Sasha." She moaned in my ear breathless.

"Say me name again." I requested as I cupped her breast suddenly.

"Sasha." She repeated.

I smirked into her. "Good girl." I whispered, and sucked on her ear lobe for a minute, releasing it to make a pop sound.

I squealed in surprise when Shay flipped us so she was on top of me.

She smiled proudly as she pulled me into a gentle kiss. Her lips pressed perfectly against mine; this time I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, which she gave me access to her easily.

I smirked into the kiss when I won our little battle, "don't be so upset." She teased against my lips. I broke the kiss and pulled back a little bit.

"I'm not upset because I won."

"Won what?" She asked running her left hand down my arm.

"You" I responded sheepishly. "Not that you're a prize or anything. I'm just so glad to have you." I added quickly.

She blushed but her tan skin helped hide most of it. "What time is it?" She asked rolling off of me and onto the side of the bed she was previously on.

I checked my phone, "its 11:35" I told her, and then yawned slightly.

"I think we should both go to sleep, it's been a long day for both of us."

I nodded and suddenly felt bold so I asked what was on my mind, "but first, can I have a goodnight kiss?"

She smiled at me, then leaned closer to me and pressed our lips together. She put her hand on the side of my face to pull me closer. We soon broke the kiss.

"Goodnight Sasha." She whispered.

"Goodnight Shay." I replied back, slowly falling asleep cuddled up to Shay listening to her heart beat.


	2. Is Age A Problem

Don't Tell Shay

Chapter 2 Is Age A Problem?

Shay's POV

I woke up with two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a warm feeling in my stomach.

I could get use to waking up like this.

I smiled to myself as I rolled over in Sasha's arms to face her. I looked at her sleeping face, she was so peaceful.

"How long have you been staring at me?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

I chuckled, "not too long. In my defense, you're too beautiful not to look at."

She smiled at me, "you really know the way to a girl's heart, don't you?"

I smiled back at her, "sincere compliments and food is all I got."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep like that in a while. I guess I can't sleep very well alone." She trailed off.

"As long as I'm here you'll never have to." I pressed a little kiss to her soft lips.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping cuddled up to you every night."

"Is it bad that I feel like I'm a love struck teenager?" She chuckled lightly.

"At least you're not still a teenager." I studied her for a minute.

"Does the age difference bother you?" I asked gently, "Because if it does, we can stop."

I really wanted her to say that it didn't bother her because I really wanted this, but I would understand if she didn't want me because even though her ex was older then her, I'm older then her ex. I sighed as I over thought.

"Shay" She called as she grabbed my hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently. "I know that we haven't labeled this yet, but whatever it is, I like it. I like you. Your age was never and won't ever be a problem for me.

I beamed back at her, "I like you too. Now that we have that figured out, are you hungry?"

She kissed my lips lightly then responded, "Yeah a little bit."

"I'll make you some pancakes with bacon and eggs."

"But that means we have to leave my bed and that's not something I want to do yet. I want to stay here for a little longer."

"Okay, I'll get started on the food then." I sat up and went to pull out of bed.

"Baby, come cuddle with me?" She asked, tightening her grip around my waist so I couldn't leave.

I smiled at her and lay back down beside her, "anything for you princess."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. She placed her head on my chest and I breathed in her vanilla scent.

I loved the feeling of her body on mine, in the most nonsexual way possible. I just loved having her in my arms. Just when I thought it couldn't get better she placed her hand on top of mine and intertwined our fingers.

I slowly used my other hand to play with her blonde hair.

"Mhm." She moaned quietly, "that feels good."

I smiled, "just try not to fall asleep."

"I can't make any promises if you continue to make me feel this good with your fingers."

I chuckled, "that can be taken in more than one way babe."

She hit my arm lightly, "you're terrible! You know what I mean."

"Hey Shay?" she asked after a few minutes. Something about her tone made me feel like she was going to ask me something serious.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"This might be kind of soon, but…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked gently pulling her other hand to my lips and kissed each of her fingers.

"I was wonder if…"

"If what baby?"

"I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend like officially. I know it's really soon considering we just found out we liked each other yesterday, but I've had these feels for you for a couple weeks now and I just want to be with you."

I looked at her and put my fingers under her chin to get her to look back at me, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She pulled me into a fierce kiss, I kissed back firmly and before I could deepen it she pulled away.

"I'm hungry now, let's go downstairs." She walked around the bed and pulled me be hide her down to the kitchen.

Sasha's POV

Once Shay and I got to the kitchen we got to work right away, once the bacon and eggs were finished Shay just needed to finish up on the pancakes, as I sat on the contour and watched her. A couple minutes past by when her phone went off.

"Baby, can you check that for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure" I responded jumping off the contour and walking over to the dining room table to grab Shay's phone.

"Who is it?" She asked as I walked over to her.

"It's Ashley; she wants to know if you want to hang out with her tomorrow if you're not busy."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, Troian and I were going to have a girl's night." She looked sort of disappointed, "You and Ashley are more than welcome to come along."

"Are you sure Troian wouldn't mind us crashing?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't." I reassured her. "But she might want to keep me another night for some one on one."

"Okay, you can tell Ashley."

I typed away on Shay's phone.

Shay: No, I'm not busy, but Sasha and Troian are having a girl's night tomorrow, and Sasha said we're more than welcome to come along.

Ashley: _Okay, sounds great, can't wait!_

"What did she say?"

"She said that sounds great and she can't wait." Then I felt a buzz from Shay's phone.

Ashley: _Did you tell Sasha how you feel yet? I'm sure nothing bad would happen if you tell her how you feel._

 _Ashley: You've been wondering for as long as I can remember and I think you should just go for it. Maybe take her to a romantic restaurant for dinner, drive her home then we your saying goodbye kiss her._

I turned pale, Ashley knew? _Of course she would, Shay and Ashley are like best friends why wouldn't she know and talk to Shay about it._

"Sasha? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I gave her the phone and just looked at her. She read the message quickly and turned back to me.

"I never knew Ashley knew how we felt about each other."

"Wait, Ashley knew how you felt too?"

"Yeah, she figured it out a little while after I did."

"Wow, that's why she kept insisting that I just tell you how I feel."

I chuckled, "I guess Ashley knows best."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad I finally told you."

"So am I." I pecked her lips lightly.

"Okay food is all ready, let's eat."

We grabbed forks plates and knives and sat down at the table to eat our breakfast, we ate in a comfortable silence which I enjoyed.

Once Shay and I finished eating our food we washed our dishes and decided to just stay at my house.

I was really excited, I had recently just got a pool in my backyard and I was super excited for Shay to see it. I wanted it to be a surprise so she hadn't been over the past few weeks. Yesterday was the first movie night we had at my house for a couple weeks.

Once the dishes and everything were done I pulled Shay up to my bedroom with me and grabbed some towels from the bathroom and walked back down stairs and to the backyard door with Shay following be hide.

"Where are you going with those towels?" she asked.

I slowly pulled back the curtains and open the back door and walked out onto the patio. She stared wide eyed for a few seconds just looking at the water.

"When did you get a pool?" she asked.

"They finished it a couple days ago." I called over my shoulder.

"But I thought you said you didn't need a pool?"

"I don't." I answered back.

"Then why did you get one?" I saw the confusion on her face so I explained.

"Because I know you love to swim." I answered with a smile.

"You did this for me?" she asked with a twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes baby, it's all for you." I kissed her lips sweetly and pulled away to take my shirt off.

"What are you doing?" she asked eying my body. I blushed under her gaze, "I'm taking off my clothes to go swimming."

I slowly pulled off my shorts revealing my blue lace underwear and matching sports bra.

"Come on Shay." She seemed to get the idea and started to under dress herself showing off her black lace underwear and matching sports bra. I couldn't take my eyes off her body; it was like they were glued there. She caught me staring and smirked.

"I know you like what you see, but my eyes are up here baby." She whispered lifting my chin to look her in the eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered to her, touching the soft skin of her shoulder with my right hand.

She pulled me closer to her, "not as beautiful as you." she argued back.

Shay's POV

She was about to press our lips together but I pulled away before she could and jumped into the pool. I sighed happily at the feeling of the water against my skin. I was a lot like Emily when it came to swimming. Sasha just stood there staring at me for a while. After a while I broke the silence.

"Want a picture?" I asked with a smirk.

She blinked, "What?" she replied.

"I said do you want a picture?" She looked at me, confusion clearly written on her heart shaped face. "You were staring at me." I explained with a big grin. She blushed lightly.

"I would actually love a picture, but you know. The real thing is a lot more beautiful." She winked playfully.

Suddenly I got an idea, "Sasha?" I called, "Can I have your hand baby?" I asked knowing she wouldn't say no if I called her baby.

"Sure." She replied walking over to the edge of the pool and extending her hand for me to grab.

I grabbed her left hand with both of my hands and pulled her into the water with me.

"Shay!" she squealed as I laughed, "It's not funny its freezing."

I swam closer to her and pulled her toward me wrapping my arms around her waist from be hide, "better?" I asked smirking slightly.

She melted into my embrace and I knew I was forgiven, "better." She agreed with a smile.

I pulled her until she was flush against my body, "was this your plan all along?" I wondered out loud.

"Was what my plan?" she asked turning in my arms to face me.

"To take me swimming knowing I didn't have a bathing suit."

She brought her lips to my ear, "maybe it was." She purred. My arms suddenly tightened around her waist.

"You just wanted to see my body, didn't you?"

She smirked at me, "I've already seen it, but I wanted to see it close up. I wanted it all to myself."

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a passionate kiss and she instantly reciprocated the kiss, I moaned when she deepened the kiss, our tongues coming out to play.

I loved how her lips fit perfectly against mine. I felt brave and bit down on her bottom lips lightly. She moaned at the feeling making me feel hot even though the water was cold. Unfortunately air was becoming an issue and we had to break apart. I looked at her, she was panting and so was I. She had bruised lips and I assumed my lips looked very similar to hers but I couldn't care less.

She kissed me one last time when her breath started to even out and then she started to swim around and I copied her and did a couple laps. About an hour and a half later we emerged from the pool, grabbed our towels, dried off a bit, grabbed our clothes and headed back inside the house to change into some dry clothes.

Once we finished changing into some dry clothes, I checked the time 1:30. Sasha and I decided to go get some lunch since we were both pretty hungry after all that swimming.


	3. Lunch

Don't Tell Shay

Chapter 3 Lunch

Sasha's POV

Shay and I walked down the street and to the sushi place with our arms linked together. Once we got there we ordered and we were out a little under 10 minutes. We walked out of the restaurant putting our sunglasses back on and re-linked our arms as we walked back to Shay's house.

It was nice being able to walk somewhere without being recognized by anyone, don't get me wrong, I love my fans and everything. It's just nice to have a break every once and a while, especially now that Shay and I are together.

We haven't really talked about how long we'd keep our relationship a secret, but I already knew that when we were ready, we'd tell everyone about us together. For now, it was better that our relationship was a secret, we wouldn't have to deal with the media, or stupid rumors trying to break us apart, we could just spend our time getting to know each other better than we already did.

Once we got back to my house we walked into the living room and got settled onto the couch with our food, and turned the TV on. We made light conversation while we watched TV and ate our food.

It felt nice to just have someone to share these types of things with, even if it was just eating a meal together. I enjoyed every single moment I got to spend with Shay by my side.

Once we were both done are food, Shay insisted that she would clean things up, and when I offered to help her, she made it very clear she wanted me to just relax while she helped out.

I sat back down on the couch and watched TV as I waited for Shay to return to her spot beside me on the couch. About 5 minutes later I felt the couch dip a little next to me. We spent a few minutes after that in a comfortable silence.

I slowly shifted in my position a little bit and placed my head onto Shay's left shoulder. She moved slightly getting comfortable as well, grabbing my hand in the process. I sighed in contentment as she leaned her head lightly on top of mine.

We continued to watch TV for a few more hours, till I had to get up and use to washroom. When I got back I saw Shay looking at something on her phone in the kitchen. I slowly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me, planting a light kiss to her neck.

She looked up from her phone turning slightly in my arms, "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Now that I think about it, I am."

She smiled at me as she turned all the way around fully facing me, "good because I ordered Chinese's food while you were in the washroom."

I kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

"And I'm paying this time since you paid for lunch."

I pouted slightly because I didn't want her to pay, I wanted to spoil her. She leaned forward and kissed my lips, making the pout instantly turn into a smile.

I felt her smirk into the kiss and I knew that she had got what she wanted, but I was too happy kissing her to even care. We broke apart a few minutes later and decided to stay in the kitchen and wait for the food. 20 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Shay called standing up and walking toward the front door. A few minutes later Shay walked back into the kitchen with the food.

"Dinner is served." She smiled.

"Thank you." I got up from my chair and kissed her cheek, I slowly moved my lips to her ear, "But I could have paid for it." I smirked when I saw her shiver slightly. I grabbed the bag of food, removed myself from Shay, walking towards the table and pulling the food out of the bag.

Dinner went a lot like lunch did, but we talked a lot more because we weren't distracted by the TV.

Once we finished our dinner I declined Shay's offer to help me clean up, like she did to me earlier today. I was a little faster than she was when it came to cleaning up, mainly because I live here full time, and she just visits.

I sit back down on the couch and Shay cuddled up to me. I put a pillow on my lap as she laid her head down. Her dark, silky hair sprawled all over the pillow that her head occupied. She wore an adorable smile. I looked down at her as she turned away from me to look at the TV.

I grabbed her left hand with my right and intertwined our fingers. I used my other hand to caress her head lightly, combing my fingers through her hair.

"That feels nice." She whispers. I just smile down at her in return.

About 15 minutes later I feel the steady rise and fall of her chest, telling me that she must have fallen asleep.

Two hours later my legs started to go numb and I shake Shay lightly.

"Babe. Wake up."

"Mhm. I'm sleepy." She mumbles back.

"Shay, you fell asleep on the couch with your head on my lap and I can't feel like legs. Can you please get up? We can go up to my room, and you can go back to sleep in my bed instead."

"Okay." She slowly removes her from my lap and stands up from the couch. She drags her feet as she walks in a way that a sleep walker would, man she must really be tired.

I follow her, entering my bedroom 5 minutes after to find her asleep in my bed already. I pull the covers back and put them over her sleeping body, getting into bed myself.

Once I got into bed I feel a pair of strong arms on my waist, pulling me closer as she puts her head on my chest. I intertwine one of my hands with one of hers that's around my waist.

I can tell she's close to falling back to sleep so I use my other hand to brush through her hair again and soon enough she's sleeping again.

I look down at her and admire her sleeping form, slowly I feel my eye lids become heavy and I close my eyes as I drift off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. The Morning Before

Don't Tell Shay

Chapter 4 The Morning Before

Shay's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing; I tapped my legs looking for my phone soon realizing it wasn't there. I looked over to the bedside table and found my phone.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed, grabbed my phone and walked out of the room, pressing the answer button.

"Hello" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey honey. How are you? You sound like you just woke up."

"I'm doing well. I actually did just wake up. How are you?"

"Oh no, I woke you didn't I. I'm sorry sweetheart, I thought now would be a good time to call since it's Sunday and I know you normally wake up pretty early."

"Don't sweat it mom. Its okay, it's always a great time for you. How's dad? And Sean?"

"Dad is good, I talked to Sean yesterday and he's coming over next week. Are you still coming over for your week off next week?"

"Yes, of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I miss you guys lots."

"I miss you too Shannon."

We continued to chat for about another five minutes till my mom had to head out we said our goodbyes and then hang up.

My stomach started to growl so I walked down stairs and started on some breakfast for Sasha and I since I know how hungry she gets in the morning.

-Half an hour later-

Sasha's POV

I woke up to the faint sound of some Shania Twain song playing. I rolled over in bed to find the space beside me empty. I pouted slightly.

Where did she go? I walk downstairs and hear music playing.

 _Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

 _Oh is something about  
Just something about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
Is something about her_

 _Say, oh is something about  
Kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey, I can't figure it out  
Is something about her_

 _Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicure nails just sent the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly_

She turned around a saw me; she smiled as she sang the next line and pulled me close.

 _And she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do, she got me thinking about getting involved  
That's the kinda girl I need_

 _She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Oh, the way she shine  
Miss independent_

 _Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

 _Ooh there's something about  
Kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her_

 _Something ooh so sexy about  
Kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it)  
No doubt, there's something about her (there's somethin' about her)_

 _Cause she work like a boss  
Play like a boss  
Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off  
And bills are payed on time, yeah  
She made for a boss  
Only a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind_

She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

 _Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She goin' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl  
You're everything I need  
Said you're everything I need_

 _Yeah, yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah._

She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

 _Miss independent  
That's why I love her_

Once the song was over she didn't let me go, we just kept dancing and I didn't really mind because I loved being in her arms. I put my head in the nap of her neck and placed a light skin there. I stayed like that for a while till I hear a familiar tone. I looked up at Shay questioningly. She just smiled back sheepishly.

 _I can't fix you  
You've gotta face these demons on your own  
And I can't save you  
But I promise you you'll never be alone  
Take my hand and take a deep breath  
You don't have a lot of chances left_

 _When the road is long and it's dark as the night  
If you get too scared just hold me tight  
You're the only one who can make things right  
And I can't fix you  
I can't fix you_

 _I still love you  
You're everything to me I hope you know  
That I still need you  
To get yourself out of this hole  
Promise me you're better than this  
Promise me you won't give in_

 _When the road is long and it's dark as the night  
If you get too scared just hold me tight  
You're the only one who can make things right  
I can't fix you_

 _I can't break  
You can beat this baby  
My faith is strong  
When the smoke is clear  
And the battle is won  
I'll be waiting for you  
I'll be waiting_

 _When the road is long and it's dark as the night  
If you get too scared just hold me tight  
You're the only one who can make things right  
When the road is too long and you think you're gonna fall  
There's a still small voice beyond temptations fall  
So the choice is yours  
Carry on or lose it all_

 _I can't fix you_

 _I can't fix you_

 _I can't fix you_

"I didn't know you bought my music."

"Why wouldn't I? Your music is amazing, just like you." I pecked her lips and smiled as she kissed me again. The mood changed really quickly when the next song came on.

 _Te amo, te amo, she says to me.  
I hear the pain in her voice.  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead.  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over._

 _Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist.  
I told her no, she cried Te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul is awry and without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you._

 _Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe.  
I hold her hand, I got no choice, uhh.  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave.  
She's begging me and asking why it's over._

 _Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist.  
I told her no, she cried Te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul is awry and without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you._

 _Yes we can dance.  
But you gotta watch your hands.  
Watch me all night.  
I move under the light because I understand.  
That we all need love, and I'm not afraid.  
I feel the love but I don't feel that way._

 _Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist.  
I told her no, she cried Te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul is awry and without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you, I love you._

 _Te amo, te amo, don't it mean I love you._

Shay broke away from me after that song, "I think you should get dressed now; I'll make us some breakfast."

I tried to ignore the way she sounded like she was on the verge of tears and went upstairs to change.


	5. It Was Only Just A Dream

Don't Tell Shay

Chapter 5; It Was Only Just A Dream

Sasha's POV

I head for the stairs and keep two at a time; I don't really care about anything right now expect being there for Shay in her time of need. I get ready in 5 minutes, which most people would say is record timing, but I don't care since I have Shay down stairs and she's alone and that doesn't sit well with me after seeing her on the verge of crying. I walk down the stairs as fast as I can without falling, considering I don't think I'd be of much help to Shay if I'm passed out of the floor. I all but run over to the kitchen. I see her back is turned towards me, so I walk up behind her. Puffin my arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against mine. I kiss her neck gently and lean my head in the place between her shoulder blade and neck.

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were gonna cry before I went up stairs to change."

"No, no I'm fine, it's just allergies."

"Shay, I don't know who's ever bought that excuse from you, but it's definitely not gonna be me. I know exactly what you're allergic to and none of that stuff is here. You aren't fooling me, so try again sweetheart."

"It's just that song brought back old memories I didn't really wanna remember."

"Like what?"

"Some memories I had with an ex boyfriend. We would always say we loved each other in Spanish. 6 months into the relationship I caught him and other another girl dancing to that song. And when it ended they did the same thing we did when we said I love you and I saw him kiss her they way he kissed me. When he got back, I broke up with him and left. I've never seen or talked to him ever since. It was my real first relationship and he broke my heart."

"I had no idea. You never really talked about your past relationships before. I'm so sorry Shay."

"Hey, don't be. It's in the past. He's in the past. I wanna live in the now, I wanna see where this thing with us goes. And I can't do that if I'm reliving old memories and past loves."

"Well, when you put it like that. You have a point."

"I wanna show you how much you mean to me. Is that okay with you?"

I smile shyly, "yeah, of course."

She walks up behind me and grabs my ass. I gasp and stop what I'm doing as she squeezes it and pulls my hair to the left side of my neck. She places her lips at the base of my neck and starts to kiss it. Slowly she move her way up the column of my throat, switching from light peppers to open mouthed, hungry kisses.

Once she's close to my ear she starts to suck on my neck. I moan and I squirm a bit under her touch but she pulls me back against her body so I can't go anywhere. When she's marked me as her own she loosens her grip on my waist and I turn around to capture her lips.

We exchange a look and we start to make out. We part when oxygen becomes an issue and we need to catch our breath. Unexpectedly she lifts me up and takes me farther into the kitchen. I rap my legs around her for better support. She puts me on top of the counter and let's go of me. Once I'm on it safely, she pushes my legs apart and stands between them.

We continue to kiss as she slides her hand up my body. I can feel my nipple harden as she grabs at my breasts. After I start moaning she slides her hand that was on my breast back down my body and uses it to grip my thigh. She moves her mouth to my left breast as one of her hands is still giving my right one attention.

She moves her other hand from my thigh closer to my core to tease me through my panties. I gasp at the feeling of her fingers against my panties. She uses that as her clue to move to kissing and sucking on my neck again. At this point I'm squirming again and I'm almost forcing her hand inside my panties, she looks up at me, give me a quick kiss and removes her hand.

"Sasha, we'll get there, I promise. Just let me take my time. I've never gone down on a girl or had sex with one. But I want you to be my first. You just have to be patient with me and the sped I wanna go."

"By the way you're attacking my breasts, I wouldn't believe you."

"I do have my own, so generally I know what I like. I'm just guessing what you'd like."

"If you wanna know what I like you can just ask me."

"What do you like?"

I smirk a little at how flustered she seems, "I like your mouth one my breasts, and I like the close contact between your hand and my panties. I can't really say I'm a fan of teasing though."

"I don't really mean to tease you," she replies as she frowns slightly and goes on, "I just don't wanna rush, nor do something you don't like."

"Well so far you haven't done anything I don't like, I'm pretty sure I'm wet." I slowly slide my hand inside my panties and rub my lips a few times to check. "Yup, I am," Shay gives me this look. I can't really put my finger on what specific emotion it might be. But I swear I've seen it before.

She places her hands on my hips and slowly runs them up and down my legs. "Fuck it," she mumbles under her breath as she sticks her hands inside my panties and pulls them down my legs.

I gasp as her fingers touch my sensitive clit. "Shit," I mumble as she rubs my clit in a circular motion. She stops and looks up at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? Does that hurt? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, I just tried what I thought would feel nice."

"Shay, relax. It's okay, you didn't hurt me. It just feels really good and I couldn't help it."

She smiles fondly at me and kisses my lips as her hand returns to rubbing my clit in the same motion as before.

"Shit," I moan as she takes her index finger and runs it against my wet lips. She takes that as encouragement and does it a few more times and starts to rub my clit again. She gets on her knees and I swear my clit starts pulsing thinking about having her tongue on me. She spreads my legs a bit more and places her head between my legs.

"Wait," I say before she can do anything.

"Yes?" she answers looking up at me with so much care I almost melt.

"Let's move this upstairs. The counter might get uncomfortable soon."

"Okay" she agrees.

We walk up the stairs hand in hand and Shay pushes me onto the bed. She places herself on top of me and has one hand in my panties and one hand on my breast. Her left hand is squeezing my left breast as her right hand is teasing my clit. I gasp as she flicks my clit and bites down onto my neck. Lightly sucking, leaving another mark. As soon as I think she's going to insert her finger into my core, she pulls her hand away and pulls my shirt off.

"It needs to go," she says as she lifts it from my body and throws it away.

She places her finger at the centre of my core and inserts her finger at the same time as she takes one of my breasts into her mouth. "Fuck" I moan as I feel my nipples harden against her mouth. "You're so wet Sasha" she whisper in my ear, turning me on even more.

"I can't wait to taste you" she continues as I start to grind down on her hand, trying to get more fiction. "Sh-Shay" I stutter as you hit that spot that makes my body twitch.

She slowly stops after that, removing her finger as she puts it into her mouth to taste. "Mhm" she moans. "You taste really good." I squirm a little watching her enjoy my taste.

"You're really fit" she comments as she moves down my body to my stomach and places little kisses everywhere. She continues on and moves lower and kiss my thighs at an agonizingly slow rate. Mid way back up my right thigh, she stops and starts sucking.

"Oh god" I moan out. She stops again for a minute; "Sasha, you're so sexy" She kisses my lips and goes back to work. Once she reaches my core she lightly flicks my clit with her tongue. I twitch against her and moan again, "shit."

She slowly moves her tongue a little higher and licks my folds repeatedly, I push her head a little closer to my core but she still doesn't insert her tongue.

I leave my hands resting in her hair. She spreads my folds a little with her fingers and hits that spot again and I twitch under her body. Out of reflex I pull on her hair because my clit is already so sensitive and she finally inserts her tongue into my core. I don't last very long because of all the teasing she did, but before I can orgasm I'm jolted awake.


	6. My Dreams Hate Me

_**Attention Readers:**_ _Look out for my new Emison fanfic, it should been out in a few weeks. 3 weeks max. It'll be called 'Watch Your Back' here's a description to get you excited for it._

 _Alison has been queen bee of Rosewood High since freshman year. She's pretty, rich & powerful. Nobody has ever been a real threat to her reputation & that's how she likes it. News starts to buzz around school about a new girl. Normally Alison wouldn't pay any attention to it, but when she hears her reputation could slip because of said new girl, she takes interest in the new enemy._

Chapter 6; My Dreams Hate Me

 _Sasha's POV_

I blink a few times as my eyes slowly open to see the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I yawn and cover my mouth as Shay looks down at me with a worried expression on her face. Her eyebrows are linked together in confusion and she has a slight pout on her lips still looking down at me worriedly.

I subconsciously lick my lips because her pouting makes me wanna kiss her. She watches me as I lick my lips and I smile at her. Her features soften as she sits next to me on the bed. She scoots closer to my body and grabs my hand. I sigh in contentment when she runs her thumb over my hand.

We share a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Shay speaks up.

"I heard you calling my name earlier," I blush in embarrassment as she continues "I was on the phone with my mom and when I came up to check on you, you were fast asleep."

"Don't worry about it babe, I guess you were just in my dream last night."

I stood up and walked over to my closet as she continued the conversation.

"What was it about?"

I come back into the room with the outfit I'm gonna wear for the day. I remove my shirt and I can feel Shay's eyes on my bare back.

"It was about us" I reply as I remove my shorts.

I pick up my black skinny jeans from where I left them and put them on. As I'm about to throw on my shirt, I hear my phone buzz against my wooden night stand.

"Can you hand me that?" I ask Shay as I put my light pink bra on, the one that matches my underwear.

"Sure," she replies as she gets up and hands me my phone. I feel her hands run down my shoulders and stop at my back as she re-clasps my bra. "One of them wasn't connected properly" she states as she pulls back my hair and kisses my neck gently like the locker room scene with Emily and Alison.

"Careful where you place your lips" I giggle when her hands freeze on my back.

I slowly turn around to face her and I watch her as she stares down at my body. For the first time in a while I don't mind somebody staring at me while I'm like this. I don't feel like I'm a piece of meat under her stare. I feel wanted and I feel beautiful.

I smirk when I see her biting her lower lip "are you enjoying the view?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way" she said in a serious tone.

I looked up at her and into her beautiful chocolate eyes as she stared back into my light blue ones.

"Don't be afraid to say what you wanna say" she shook her head and looked away. I put my hand under her chin and lilted her head up to look back into my eyes.

"Please, try me. I bet it won't be as bad as you think it will" she smiled lightly and I smiled back, squeezing her hand for extra encouragement.

"I love your body. I love that you aren't afraid to change in front of me. I love that even though I've never felt this way about anyone of the same gender, you make it so easy. You make everything about my life so easy. Everything is so simple with you in it."

"Shay…" I trail off, not being able to find the right words to say. "I don't know what to say."

"Shh" she says with a small smile, "you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I care about you, so much. I would do anything to make you happy and I'm sorry that you and Hudson didn't work out but I'm not sorry at the same time because if you two were meant to be together, we wouldn't be where we are right now. God I'm so lucky that I found you. I'm the lucky person in the whole world because I feel like this is gonna last."

I run my hand up and down her arm while she puts her hands on my waist and pulls me in closer to her body.

"You're so beautiful Sasha" she puts a stand of hair behind my ear and looks back into my eyes, "don't ever let anyone tell you differently. Always be the person you wanna be, not the person they want you to be. I know it's early to be saying this, but no matter the outcome of this, I'm always here for you. You don't ever have to be alone in anything you do for the rest of your days. I promise you that. You'll always have me."

I hadn't realized I was crying till Shay brings her hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Hey Sasha, don't cry. My intention wasn't to make you cry."

I smile brightly at her while I feel more tears run down my face, "they aren't sad tears. I'm crying because I'm so overwhelmed with emotions, all of them happy of course. I've just, I haven't ever felt this way with somebody before. It's all so new to me."

Before Shay can reply my phone starts to ring, I turn my phone so Shay can see whose calling and I quickly pick me.

"Hey T"

" _I texted you like 5 times what were you doing?"_

"Shit" I whispered, "I got your text but I got distracted when opening them" Shay looks at me with a smile and mischievous a glint in her eyes.

" _Must have been some distraction" she mumbles under her breath._

"Hey! Just because you mumble something, doesn't mean I can't hear it."

" _Oh and I don't mind that Shay and Ashley are coming."_

"Oh thank goodness" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Shay whispers from beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smile, "thanks for asking."

" _But I definitely need my alone time with you soon. It's been awhile and I'm missing it."_

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon."

" _Tell Shay I said hi and I'll see her later."_

"Wait, how'd you know someone was here?"

" _She's not a very good whisperer and the next time she wants to ask you something without the person on the phone knowing, tell her to whisper in the ear that doesn't have the phone beside it."_

"If you weren't so smart you'd just be annoying."

" _I take that as a compliment believe it or not. I'll see you guys in a few hours."_

"Bye."

" _Bye"_ she replies back and hangs up.

"Troian says hi and I quote, "Shay is a bad whisperer."

"I am not!"

I smirk at her, "you kinda are."

She just shakes her head, "whatever" she smiles "did she say anything else?"

"She just pointed out that if you wanna be secretive while on the phone, you shouldn't whisper into the ear that has the phone beside it."

"Well at least she doesn't know what were actually doing."

"And what is it that we're actually doing?"

She smirks at me, "I can show you better than I can tell you."

She presses her lips to mine and at first the kiss is gentle and slow. She runs her hands down my back and rests them on my hips. My breath catches in my throat. My hands move to her hair and before I know it we're in a steamy make out session.

When air becomes an issue we pull away and she smiles at me.

"You should go put a shirt on before I'm tempted to do things to you."

I blush and go grab my shirt, throwing it over my head and pulling it down onto my body.

"Better?" I ask in a flirty voice.

"Yes and no" she replies in the same voice. "Yes because it leaves less room to wanna rush things and no because I love the view."


End file.
